


New Pussy In Town

by retzcat



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retzcat/pseuds/retzcat
Summary: An old story posted a long time ago...





	New Pussy In Town

CLICK! "Goooooood morning New Gotham listeners!! It's going to be an absolutely fanTABulous day in our fair city. Skies will be blue and cloud free!! A great day to…" THWAP!!!! CRUNCH!!! "Owwwwwww!"

'Why do all morning announcers talk like they're a bad TV game show host?' Barbara Gordon thought, rubbing the same hand with which she had struck the alarm clock. She rolled over to see if Helena had awoken from the annoyance. The other side of the bed hadn't been slept in. In fact, it was still in pristine condition.

"Guess I didn't move much in my 2 hours of quality sleep." Barbara mumbled to herself as she sat up. Hauling her ass out of bed, Barbara grabbed her robe and headed down to the kitchen to make some very strong coffee. "Thank God this is the last day of school! I don't think I could take many more nights like last night and still deal with the goings on of all those hormone enraged students. If just one more pimple face boy made a pass at her, she was tempted to let Helena/Huntress come in and be her bodyguard. Only problem there would be… Helena would enjoy it way too much to be seen in her old stomping grounds as Miss Gordon's bitch and it would probably cause more trouble than it was worth.

With coffee mug firmly in hand, Barbara turned around to head back upstairs. As she started forward, there was a streak of black that ran in front of her. She stopped. Looked around then was surprised by a pile of black yumminess that jumped into her lap. Smiling indulgently, Barbara set down her coffee mug and wrapped both hands around the soft warm body on her lap. Picking her up gently, she brought the bundle to her face to rub noses. Bright green eyes blinked very hard at her, then the little body started to shake with its rumbling purr.

"You're up very early little girl… Are you hungry?" Cuddling the kitten in close to her chest, Barbara turned back around to head to the kitchen. "Here ya go little Titania." She set a bowl of crunchy food down for the fuzzy little thing.

About that time, Dinah made a groggy entrance, "Coffee….." as her fuzzy ducky slippers scuffed the floor. The noise attracted Titania's attention. She crouched down with her little tail straight up in the air, wiggling her behind back and forth, made a menacing "merow" and launched herself at the little ducky head, somersaulting over the teen's foot.

Dinah opened her eyes and looked down. Picking up the kitten, "Awwww, Titania… you're so cute!! Is your new Mama feeding you?? Yes she is - uh-huh… yes she is!!" She held the kitten to her face touching noses, while Titania swiped her paws trying to catch Dinah's hair.

Barbara smiled at the overly cute display. "Thank you again for giving her to me. She's just what this place needed to bring a little sunshine in!"

"You're welcome. I just couldn't resist this little face! And - I also didn't know what to get you for your birthday and all…" The blonde replied, continuing to play with the little fur ball in her hand.

"Well, I'm going to head up and get a shower and ready for this last day of High School. Thank God its vacation time! I'm really looking forward to the two weeks we are going up to Wisconsin for a little R&R with you're cousins." Barbara continued talking as she entered the elevator.

As she exited the elevator on the upper level, she looked back down at the teen who was still playing with the new addition to the family. From that vantage point, she could see that Helena had left one of her favorite leather halters laying on a chair in the Delphi area. The leather laces hanging down. Just the perfect enticement for a little hunter to find and start playing with.

"Hey Dinah, Helena left her halter on one of the chairs by the main console. Can you grab it and bring it upstairs? That's all we need is for Titania to start playing with that soft leather and tear it up."

"Yeah sure, no problem."

"And you better get ready for school. Titania will be here later for you to play with." Barbara chuckles… "Please don't forget that halter!" Barbara enters her room and pushes the door closed.

Dinah continued to play with Titania while she sipped her coffee. She was extremely tired after last night. It had been very busy. As if all the small time hoods and thugs decided to have a rave throughout the city all at once. Oracle had called her back in around 2 a.m. so she could get some sleep. "Huntress and the police would just have to handle everything." Oracle had said when Canary had objected. Now Dinah was glad she had gotten a little sleep. When she heard the water shut off from Barbara's shower, she jumped up, and started to run upstairs.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!" She put Titania down at the top of the stairs and rushed into her room.

…….

(Note: Titania, the kitten speaks in a very little girl voice, with just the littlest bit of childish lisp.)

'Funny sunny-hoomahn!' Titania thought as she looked around the new place. She sat down and looked around, bright green eyes blinked very hard for a second. 'Kitten not been up here.' She wondered over to the edge of the bridge and looked down… 'Oooooo… food down there… Play down there... Kitten go down there!'

Swinging her head back and forth, she spotted the steps and started to bounce down, one step at a time. It was exhausting to the kitten, going down all those steps. When she reached the bottom, she curled up for a power nap. A couple minutes later, she woke up and started to try and find mama-hoomahn. Kitten wanted her tummy rubbed. Kitten wanted her tummy rubbed now!

Following the scent of the mama-hoomahn, Kitten found herself sitting at the bottom of a hill. She didn't remember going up this hill before. But she could smell mama-hoomahn up there. With a twitch of her whiskers, she hopped on up the hill and kept looking. 

'Mama-hoomahn must be here. I smell her everywhere.' Titania thought as she walked around.

'What's that!' She jumped and turned around, the ruff of her fur and her tail sticking stiffly straight up into the air!

A black leather lace of Huntress' halter was hanging off a chair and Titania had just brushed against it, setting the leather to swinging.

Crouching way down, back feet working furiously to build up momentum, Titania launched herself at the lace, snaring it with her sharp little kitten teeth and claws. Rolling over and over as she tussled with the snake that was trying to get her, suddenly all the lights go out. The snake has somehow covered her eyes. She can't see. But she knows she still has the snake. It's held firmly in her teeth.

Titania rolls onto her back and uses all four paws, slashing out with her needle sharp claws, rending the snake helpless.

Rolling around and around, Titania continued to battle with what was now a black kitten - just like herself. Titania noticed it smelled like the big hoomahn-cat. The hoomahn-cat was dark like her. Titania knew she needed to be careful around the hoomahn-cat. 'Hoomahn-cat not happy 'bout Kitten.'

She sat up, and looked around uncertainly. 'Nope, no hoomahn-cat. Don't know why I smell her.'

And went happily back to attacking the leather halter. After a little while, she became very tired and curled up into a little ball on top of the halter.

………

Helena came into the Clock Tower, exhausted, hot, sweaty, and very cranky. Not only had it been an unusually long night. But one of those goon had gotten lucky and slashed a huge rend down the back of her leather duster. Then, the heel of her favorite pair of ass kicking boots had broken off. She walked unevenly into the kitchen and pulled the milk out of the fridge, not bothering with a glass, and took a couple huge gulps.

She sat down on the floor and pulled her boots off, glowering at the broken heel. 'I wonder if this can be fixed? I'd just gotten these broken in real good.' She tossed the boot out by the raised area of the Delphi. Since there wasn't much milk left in the carton, she downed it and threw the empty away.

Getting up off the floor wearily, she sauntered over to the main console of the Delphi to see what police reports where rolling in. About to sit down, she noticed the pile of black leather on the floor under the annoyingly cute little fur ball that Dinah had brought home last night for Barbara's birthday present. It had overshadowed Helena present and Helena wasn't pleased.

Squinting one eye as she bent down, the squint developed into a nervous tick. "BARBARA!!!!!!"

……

Barbara had just finished putting on the last of the scant make-up she wore, covering the dark circles under her eyes. As she put the concealer into the drawer, she jumped when she heard the roar of Helena.

Hurrying out onto the bridge overlooking the Delphi area, she looked down to see Helena, in Huntress mode, her voice ringing through the Clock Tower.

"You're a bad kitten!! You're not to tear Huntress' favorite cloths up!! Bad kitten!! God Damn Dinah for bringing you home! I knew you'd be nothing but trouble! Dammit!"

Barbara put her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing. Here was 5'9" of bad-ass, dark, brooding, super hero Huntress; towering over an itty, bitty 8 week old black kitten, sitting at attention at her feet, watching the finger bouncing up and down in front of her face. As Helena swore again, the kitten, whose bright green eyes where wide open with wonder, just blinked at her, then twitched a whisker.

Helena let out a disgusted burst of air, bent down, and picked up her mostly destroyed halter. Holding it up in front of her face, Barbara could plainly see the rips and tears in the material. She noiselessly went to the elevator and headed down to the lower level.

As she exited the elevator, Huntress was still glowering at the kitten, who was still just sitting there looking up, blinking innocently. Titania slowly looked up at Barbara as the red head rolled up the ramp to stop next to the kitten. She leaned over and picked up the little bundle of fur; smelling that this was mama-hoomahn, Titania started purring like a Mack truck.

"Helena don't get all boofed up! You were told a long time ago that you shouldn't leave your clothes laying about the tower. And no using your powers on the kitten." Barbara looked up at Helena/Huntress, unable to stop grinning.

Helena's eye switched back to her normal blue. "Barbara, this was my favorite halter!"

"That should have been in our room. I find it funny that whenever any of your clothes are ruined, that suddenly they're your favorite." Barbara holds Titania out to Helena. "Now I want you to make nice. She isn't leaving!" Helena hesitantly puts her hand out and took the kitten with a weak, forced smile. "Good. Now I need to get to school. Thank God it's the last day... I tell ya what... We'll take this evening off and I'll take you out for a nice romantic dinner… to make up for my kitten tearing up your halter." Looking up into Helena's blue eyes that had softened at Barbara's gesture. "How would that be?"

Helena leaned down and kissed Barbara softly. "That would be abso-fucking-lutely great."

"Ok, then… Please don't kill my kitten Titania today. Get some sleep and tonight we will celebrate summer vacation!" With a wink and a smile, Barbara turned around and headed for the elevator. "Dinah!! Come on - we're going to be late!"

While Helena watched her partner leave, Titania took to opportunity to examine Helena. She didn't know that hoomahn-cat was mama-hoomahn's mate. She needed to rethink a couple things.

She turned her head to where she last saw mama-hoomahn. Blinked real hard. Twitched a whisker and looked back up at hoomahn-cat. That would mean hoomahn-cat was actually…. Daddy-hoomahn?

Originally posted April 24, 2003


End file.
